


Involved with Hawke

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Teasing, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: Lilitu Lavellan is more than a little involved with Keaton Hawke, judging by the way she teases him mercilessly.When he catches her in the War Room, it's bound to scandalize Cullen. Eventually.
Relationships: Keaton Hawke/Lilitu Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Involved with Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double whammy entry from me and [TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) for [@wickedwithofthewilds](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/) Kinktober 2020 Prompts and [@scharoux's](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/) [Cozy Autumn Prompts](https://cozy-autumn-prompts.tumblr.com/) event. The prompts are "Quickie" for Kinktober and "Ripe for the Harvest" for Cozy Autumn Prompts. Thank you loves for running the event! And thank you TightAssets for your AMAZING smutty art. 
> 
> And as always thank you to [Jennserr](https://jennserr.tumblr.com/) for the translation trick! Hover over the text to see a translation of the Elvhen, or scroll to the bottom!

Keaton Hawke was smart enough to know he was being tempted.

Even a blind man couldn’t miss that Lilitu’s clothing choice for the day left little of her lithe form and supple curves to the imagination. Nor did he believe the way she’d bent over the table _just right_ to give him (and coincidentally Varric, who did a very nice job of not obviously looking) a nice long glance down that bodice of hers was an accident.

That wasn’t even taking into account the way she ran the blunt edge of her nails down his scalp to the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear or the way she brushed her hip against his arm when she took her leave.

Keaton _may_ have even seen a wink.

So yes, he was _fully_ aware of what his lover was doing. That didn’t mean he was smart enough to _avoid_ the object of his temptation, however. Eventually, they’d have a moment alone, and when they did…

Well. Keaton had _plans_ for that mischievous smile of Lilitu’s. Plans that included those lips only able to say his name and increasingly incoherent Elvhen.

And yet, the universe seemed to conspire against him.

He nearly caught her on the battlements, but was dragged away by Cullen hollering to wake the damn dead about some sort of missing equipment that Keaton had only borrowed temporarily for some sparring practice.

Then he snatched a second to steal a kiss before _Solas_ insisted he needed her for some blighted ‘saving the world’ nonsense which was _far_ less important than the increasingly blinding need hammering in his blood.

So when he walked into the war room and saw her _alone_ , he swore he heard Andraste herself singing.

Lilitu had her back to the door, but she didn’t turn at the sound of his heavy footsteps on the stone. Instead, she simply stretched out further to reach one of her fancy little markers, bending neatly over the table.

Her spine dipped, exaggerating the plump curve of her ass, and Keaton froze in the doorframe. Lilitu impatiently tossed her hair over one shoulder, exposing her pointed ear, and then…

Well. The tempting, inviting wiggle of her rear was either on purpose or meant he was watching the best free show he’d ever seen. Keaton couldn’t find it in himself to care much one way or another.

Instead, his eyes fixed on that tempting flesh while he ran some quick calculations in his head. Lilitu was early for her war meeting, like she usually was. Josephine would be delayed, concerning he’d passed her in the Great Hall gossiping happily with some diplomats. Leliana was never on time, so _that_ wasn’t a problem.

Cullen though… Cullen was always _infuriatingly_ early. Too much Chantry as a child, that was the only explanation for his annoying punctuality. How much time did Keaton have _before_ Cullen swung the door open with all the bluster of someone who _wasn’t_ wearing a rug around his shoulders?

Before his eyes, Lilitu’s ass jiggled delightfully, ripe for the harvest. And Keaton made the only obvious strategic decision he could think of, stepping into the war room and shutting the door behind him with a definitive click.

That made Lilitu look over her shoulder, a sly smirk curling her tempting lips.

She purred her little pet name for him, but she didn’t straighten. “Ara iovru. You finally caught me.”

“You’ve been a menace, Kitten.”

Her eyes sparked wickedly. “Have I?”

“A man can only take so much before he corners his lover in her war room and bends her over her fancy table.” He growled.

Lilitu arched an eyebrow, wiggling her delightful ass again. “I am already bent over the table.”

“Convenient, isn’t it?” Keaton asked, feeling the wicked heat pulsing in his veins.

Lilitu’s smile managed to be almost innocent, if not for the hint of danger dancing at the corners. “I hope so.”

 _Minx_. Keaton Hawke was a lucky man after all. Now to see if that luck held long enough to wipe that little smirk off her face.

He crossed the room in two strides and placed his hands firmly on the table bracketing Lilitu’s hips, crowding her with his bulk. She pressed up against him immediately, slotting her slender form against him like it was second nature. Her head tipped to the side seeking his lips.

Keaton took the offered distraction of her sweet, sinful kiss. The give of her mouth under his, the way she opened for him effortlessly, it made him _delirious_ with want. But the second her teeth nipped at his lower lip, he snapped out a half-bitten oath that made her giggle.

He trailed his kisses up her heated skin, feeling her shiver the whole way to her toes as his beard tickled her sensitive flesh. He didn’t stop until he reached one pointed ear, nipping at the lobe and taking _great_ satisfaction in the delighted little gasp she made beneath him.

“I’ve been thinking about you on this war table since that first meeting you dragged me to, Kitten.” He admitted breathlessly into the shell of her ear.

Lilitu huffed impatiently. “And yet you made me chase _you_.”

Keaton chuckled. “Like you didn’t enjoy me playing hard to get.”

“Teldirthalelan.” Lilitu sighed affectionately.

Keaton brought his hands up to her amble rear and squeezed with lustful reverence. “Me or you?”

“ _Both_ of us.” She laughed.

Her laughter turned into a choked moan when his lips traveled up to the delicate tip of her ear, sucking it between his teeth. He felt her whole body tense, her breath stutter, and couldn’t bite back his own triumphant grin when he released it with a plop.

“How dare you assume an old Hawke can’t learn new tricks?”

She mumbled something in Elvhen he didn’t _quite_ catch, but sounded like an oath to her creators. He ignored it, focusing on sliding his broad hands up the bodice she wore until they easily cupped her breasts. He couldn't quite get to them through the material, but that didn’t stop him from kneading them while he flicked his tongue over the tip of her ear again.

“ _Keaton_!” She hissed.

“What was it you told me that night you lured me to your room and seduced me?” Keaton asked, thankful she couldn’t see the frankly sappy grin on his features. “Jupalan ma sule-”

“Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din!” She snapped. “Which _you_ should do. _Now._ ”

It was the same exact tone of voice she used when ordering her inner circle to lop off some heads and it _really_ shouldn’t be as attractive as it was, but his cock stiffened from half-mast to almost _painful_ hardness at the sound of her impatient demands.

“Ara haurasha.” Keaton groaned, pressing his hand down into the small of her back to hold her steady while the other ripped her leggings down to the middle of her firm thighs. “Do you know what you do to me?”

“I am aware.” Even breathless, she sounded smug. The second her bare skin was exposed she was pushing back into his rough touch, rubbing her glorious curves over the throbbing bulge in his pants. The very evidence of what she could do to him with nothing more than her glorious existence.

Both his hands dropped to his own pants while she spread her legs wider, the cloth between her legs stretching to it’s limit to accommodate him. Instead of unlacing his own breeches, he slipped his thick fingers over her sensitive, warm center.

One thick digit slipped beneath her lips and he hissed at what he found, pumping in and out. “Oh Kitten. Wet already?”

“I have been waiting _impatiently_ , Kea- Keaton!”

He cut her off by crooking his finger inside her, feeling her buck and clench. She trailed off into a low, earthy moan that made his cock twitch in need.

He brought his thumb forward, circling the tender bundle of nerves that made her gasp her approval. “Rude of me to leave you waiting, Lilitu. How should I make it up to you?”

“By getting on with it.” She growled, rocking into his teaching touch. His free hand grabbed a solid handful of her tempting ass, squeezing just hard enough to make her moan again.

“Cullen isn’t going to like us messing up his table.” Keaton warned.

“It is _my_ table.” Lilitu challenged, tossing her hair furiously over her shoulder and looking back to level him with a fierce glare. “And _you_ are going to fuck me on it or I am going to fuck _you_ on it. Choose _quickly_.”

Honestly, both of those options were quite appealing, but he already had Lilitu splayed over the war table. No need to switch positions now.

He was so fucking hard that when he undid his laces, his hard cock sprung free. He took it in hand, biting back his own satisfied groan before running it gently over Lilitu’s slick cunt.

He bent low over her back, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck before running his nose up the pointed lobe of her ear, breathing against it. “Maybe next time you can do me.”

Before she could retort, and he knew she’d be tempted to, he snapped his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside her with one sure stroke. Lilitu’s piercing cry rang off the stones around them, her fingers scrabbling across the table, sending map markers flying in all directions. Several rolled to the ground.

...joined by _several_ more when he pulled back and surged forward again. His kitten let out a keening moan, her fingers curling into fists while she pressed greedily back against him, eager for more.

More of him, more of the trouble they got into, more of his bad jokes and hard cock and _everything_ about them.

He pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder over the curling vallaslin on her pale skin. “Ar lath ma, Lilitu.”

“ _Vhenan._ ” Lilitu scolded, rocking back to meet his slow, leisurely strokes. “Pala em elvar’el! Faster!”

Keaton steadied himself with his hands on either side of her hips. “Of course, Kitten.”

He punctuated his promise with another sharp snap of his hips, then another. Lilitu eagerly met each thrust with enthusiasm, her breath catching in her throat. She was so tight, so wet, so _needy_ that every time he sunk into her she let out another perfect moan that made fire lick up and down his spine.

He crowded over her again, sucking the lobe of her ear back between his lips, his beard against her neck. She let out another satisfying cry that was only intensified by the brush of his rough fingertips against her delicate clit. She arched against his chest, pressing herself insistently into his fingers.

She was strung so tight all it took was just the whisper of more pressure to have her pounding her first on the table, sending more figurines flying while she tried not to scream her pleasure to the roof above. Her snug sheathe fluttered around him, dragging him to the very edge she’d just toppled over.

With a soft groan he buried himself to the hilt, filling her with his seed while she trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He pressed his face to her shoulder, closing his eyes against the explosion of colors and tasting the clean salt of her skin beneath his lips.

“Maker’s _fucking_ balls, Kitten.” He murmured, seeking out her fist blindly with his hand and enclosing her small hand in his _much_ larger one. “Maker’s _balls_.”

“Ara iovru.” She sighed happily. “I am glad you finally caught me.”

“Cullen is going to be _furious_ with me. It’s Kirkwall all over again.”

Lilitu giggled softly while Keaton slipped out of her, staggering backwards. She stretched luxuriously, displaying that tight little rear to perfection before straightening and tugging up her breeches.

“Go. _I_ will handle Cullen.”

He wasn’t going to argue with that. But he did reach for her, smoothing his thumb over her swollen lips.

“Later, Kitten, you and I are going to have round two and I’m going to take my time.” Keaton promised.

Lilitu’s eyes sparked wickedly and she shoved him away lightly, but not before nipping at the skin of his thumb. “I will hold you to that, Keaton.”

He was so taken by the fire in her warm red eyes he _nearly_ forgot to tuck his cock back in his pants before lurching away unsteadily, almost falling through the door.

Just as Cullen was coming in on the other side of the hallway.

“Champion.” Cullen greeted stiffly, inclining his head in polite greeting. “Is the Inquisitor..?”

“Thoroughly prepared for your meeting.” He managed to keep a straight face. Barely. “As always.”

“And you are..?”

“Don’t worry Cullen.” Keaton winked saucily. “I’m leaving.”

Cullen’s sigh sounded far too relieved as they passed in the hall. Keaton started to whistle just as Cullen opened the other door.

“Maker’s _breath._ ” Cullen’s startled voice drifted from the war room. “What in the name of Andraste-”

The sharp intake of breath made Keaton burst into a full rumble of laughter that _still_ didn’t drown out Cullen’s scandalized exclamation.

“Of all the- _Keaton Hawke_?! You’re _involved_ with _Hawke_?”

Yes, Keaton thought smugly while he bounded through the Great Hall. Yes she _was_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ara iovru - my bear cub  
> Teldirthalelan - one who never learns  
> Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din - I will fuck you until you have no endurance left.  
> Ara haurasha - my honey  
> Pala em elvar’el! - Fuck me harder!
> 
> Fine Dwarven Smut Crafts Direct from Pornzammar can be found at [@TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) and [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
